


Whatever They Want

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Whatever They Want

Title: Whatever They Want  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge #152: Voldemort  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: It could be AU, depending on your viewpoint.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Whatever They Want

~

When Severus woke, there were hands caressing his skin. Since he hadn’t expected to wake up at all, however, Severus flinched. The hands froze, resuming their movement seconds later.

“How do you feel?”

“How do you think?” Severus rasped, cracking open an eye.

Remus smiled. “You had to know Voldemort would turn on you.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Of course I knew.”

“As did I,” Remus murmured. “So I saved you. I wasn’t about to let Voldemort take everything from me.”

“So now what?”

“They think we’re both dead.” Remus smiled. “We can do whatever we want.”

And Severus smiled.

~


End file.
